Enter King Bowser
Enter King Bowser is the first episode of the series, and thus the first episode of the Mecha Sonic Saga. Synopsis When the Mushroom Kingdom Martial Arts Tournament is interrupted, Mario must once again fight a familiar foe. Can he save the kingdom from Bowser's evil scheme once again? Meanwhile, a new threat arrives in the Mushroom Kingdom... Trivia *The episode title is based on the title of Dragon Ball episode, "Enter King Piccolo". *The Sockop that appears near the beginning of the episode appeared in Bowser's Inside Story. He was the Sockop who was holding the Attack Piece when Mario and Luigi venture into Dimble Wood to find the Snack Basket special attack. His selfish demeanour over the Chaos Emerald is a reference to how he is regarded as greedy by his peers. *MKTV, the studio that host the Mushroom Kingdom Martial Arts Tournament, appeared in Mario Kart 8. *Mario is identified as originating from New Donk City, which is a reference to him being from Brooklyn in the DiC ''Mario cartoons. *Mario's nicknames have various backgrounds: **"Mr. Video" was originally going to be Mario's actual name. **"Jumpman" was Mario's given name in the original ''Donkey Kong. **"Great Gonzales" is the nickname he is given in the Glitz Pit. *Lakilester's offhand comment about Wario's "dubious theme park license" is a reference to Wario owning WarioWare Inc. *Interestingly, all three of Mario's opponents have been rivals of his in the past. **Wario first butted heads with his rival in Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins. **Donkey Kong's family has been opposite Mario on occassion since Donkey Kong (the eponymous Donkey Kong canonically being Cranky Kong), while Donkey Kong himself appeared as a rival in the Mario vs. Donkey Kong ''games. **Rawk Hawk is one of the bosses Mario must fight in Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. His boss fight takes place in the Glitz Pit, another fighting ring. *Rawk calls Donkey Kong "''Ape Escape", a reference to the video game of the same name. Coincidentally, Rawk Hawk "captures" Donkey Kong, which is the primary goal of the Ape Escape series. *Rawk Hawk's "Megaton Punch" attack is derived from Dragon Ball. The attack comes from Mr. Satan, who Rawk Hawk is based on in the series. *Bowser quotes Ripto from Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage upon his arrival at the tournament arena. *Bowser breaks the fourth wall by mentioning he is already on his "reason I hate you speech". *Bowser quotes Fawful's line from his first battle in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. This is intentional on Bowser's part, having been present during said battle in the game, acting as a tutorial to Tell attacks. *Bowser references his own boss battles from Super Mario 64, after being swung around by Mario. This is the method required to defeat him in the game. *Kamek's incantation is lifted from Babidi from Dragon Ball. *Bowser's "Hellzone Grenade" attack is derived from Piccolo from Dragon Ball. *Kamek's threat to turn Princess Peach into a Fiery Drumstick is a reference to Bowser's Inside Story, where the Fiery Drumstick was a healing item exclusive to Bowser. *Sonic's attack on Kamek is lifted from Sonic Adventure 2, where he used it against the Egg Golem. Category:Episodes Category:Mecha Sonic Saga